1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luminescent source of electroluminescence (EL) powder, and more particularly to a flexible linear or tubular luminescent body and relevant manufacturing techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
According to the conventional manufacturing method and structure of EL powder-based luminescent wire, the outer surface of a metal electro-conductive wire will be covered with a layer of insulating medium, which outer surface will be further covered with a mixture of luminescent powder and adhesive. Finally, the outer surface of this layer of mixture will be sprayed with another layer of transparent electrode made of metal. The adhesive in the layer of mixture will be volatilized and left with pores filled with air, which can reduce the field capacitance of luminescent source and form small black spots. For filling these pores, generally some special devices will be used to allow a transparent filling liquid to penetrate and fill into these pores through the layer of transparent electrode. In addition, for preventing filling liquid from leaking or volatilizing from pores, a layer of transparent material like silicon oil, which has a blocking effect, will be used to cover the outer surface of the transparent layer of electrode. Complicated structure and manufacturing techniques and difficulties for controlling the quality of penetration of filling liquid and the blocking effects of blocking layer, all these have made this kind of luminescent wire not only of high cost, but also with bad luminescent quality and effect.